


【灭霸铁】反目成爱

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇剧情 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【灭霸铁】反目成爱

你要去哪？一个声音在他脑海中问。

Thanos这才意识到，自己下意识动用了空间宝石逃离，心里却没有一个准确的目的地，他能去哪呢？他的军队一定也消失过半，不知道那些视死如归的士兵是否真的不会怨憎他。这是一趟孤独的旅行，他从孤独中来，也将孤独至死。

“泰坦星。”最终他听到自己这样说。

一瞬间，血色的夕阳刺得他睁不开眼，然后他听到一声饱含痛苦的惊呼。

“Thanos！！！”

哦，是那个人类，他还活着。Thanos虽然受了重伤，对付同样受伤却脆弱得多的地球人，却是绰绰有余，他没费什么力气就将对方固定在了自己怀中。

“How dare you!”人类的眼中布满了可怖的血丝，最可怖的是那样怨毒的目光，Thanos环顾了一圈，视线扫过作出防御姿态的二女儿，没有找出其余的人，于是他明白了那目光的原因。

“哦，你的伙伴都不在了，是么？”Thanos用轻快的语气挑起他的下巴，让对方更近地与自己对视。人类不得不直视着那张可怖的脸，那夺取了宇宙半数生命的地狱修罗。

“是你害了他们。”

“为什么每个人都这样说。”Thanos烦躁地松开他，“我是在拯救你们，如果不这样做，终有一天所有生命都会迎来末日。换做是你也会那样做的。”

“你错了，大错特错。”Tony努力使自己的牙齿不要碰在一起，“你根本不明白生命为何存在，你这个可怜的自大狂，不明白爱之于生命的意义。”

“Then,show me.”Thanos握紧了手套说。

“我恨你！”Nebula突然执起武器从后面突袭，Thanos不耐烦地冲她挥挥拳，空间宝石迸发出蓝色的光芒。

“回舰队去，那是你的了。”

“不！”Nebula不甘又疑惑地消失在空间隧道之中。

转身看到同样疑惑的人类，Thanos摸了摸他的脑袋，“I don’t need an army anymore.”

“我的使命已经完成，现在，该让一切重回正轨了。”

“你以为人们失去了挚爱，一切真的能够重回正轨吗？”Tony露出一个难看的笑脸，“不得不说，在体察民情这方面，你甚至不如路易十六。”

“所以我要你带我去地球。”

“什么？”Tony后退一步，结果踩到了什么金属而脚下一滑，在他跌倒前Thanos伸手一捞，固定住他的身形。

“Seriously?You just…save me.”

“我没时间向你解释，Stark。首先我要带你去个地方，一个能让你放心的地方。”

沃弥尔的日食终于结束，刺眼的光线将湖水照得反光，映出又一幅天空的画卷。这次空间宝石直接将他们传送到了山顶。

“欢迎，Thanos，阿拉尔斯之子*。Tony.Stark，Howard.Stark之子。”

“You know me ?”

“这是他的诅咒，认识到这里来的每个人。”Thanos解释了一句，Tony更惊奇了。

“你赢了，原石的持有者。还有什么能为您效劳的吗？”红骷髅上前几步，目光胶着在六颗宝石上。

“原石守护者，我需要你代为看管一下这些宝石，你能做到吗？”Thanos伸出戴着手套的那只手臂。红骷髅点点头，“明智的选择，我的诅咒致使我永远无法得到他们，只能守护，在我这里是最安全的。”

“原石们也答应吗？”Thanos的视线紧随他。

“是的，现在它们效忠于你，原石持有者。”

“Great.”Thanos摘掉自己的手套。

“你在做什么？”Tony直到这时才意识到Thanos是真的要把宝石交给这个红皮肤的怪人。

“如你所见。”Thanos回头看他一眼，“我不能带着他们去地球，这样你或许会放心？”

“你真的要去地球？”Tony用力抹了把脸，确认自己不是在做梦。“好吧，但是你这个样子也不能去，你块头比篮球明星还要大一圈，而且人们一定都知道你长什么样子……”

“这样呢？”

Thanos转动手腕。一道红光闪过，原本高大的泰坦人渐渐拥有了光滑的白色皮肤，头顶生出紫色的毛发，身形变得与Tony几乎一致。

“容我提醒一句，如果您要动用现实宝石，就必须一直将它戴在身边。”红骷髅这时出声道。

“我还要用空间宝石传送。”

“那么您需要携带至少两颗宝石。”

Thanos的视线停留在人类脸上。Tony还未从对方突然变为人类相貌的震撼中回过神来，呆立了半天才意识到，对方这是在征求自己意见。

“不行，不能用空间宝石，如果你要像个正常人类，就得坐飞船回去。”

“Fine.”Thanos用力抠出血红的现实宝石，将其余的都交给红骷髅。他想了想，变出一条项链镶嵌住宝石，戴在自己颈部。

“Then,show me.”Thanos又对Tony重复了一遍。

回程的时候Tony无时无刻不觉得自己疯了，他居然带着宇宙头号恶棍回到自己的母星？！那艘飞船他开得也不是很拿手，在一次差点撞进小行星带之后，Thanos开始驾驶飞船。于是Tony觉得更诡异了，这个恶棍会驾驶飞船，还会问他是不是饿了，然后用原石变出一堆食物给他。

“如果你想杀了我，现在是个好时机。”Thanos耐人寻味地瞧着他。“船上有枪，就在你手边。或者直接炸掉船体也是个不错的选择。”

Tony扭头，果然在手边抓到一把外星手枪，而且是上了膛的。他几乎毫不犹豫就用枪口对准了驾驶员，但迟迟没有扣下扳机。

“怎么，你对我心慈手软了？”被枪指着的人毫无惧意，嘴角甚至还噙着笑。

“你为什么要去地球？”

Thanos笑容一滞，“我没必要向你解释这个。”

“不，上次你说没空，现在在这艘破船上可有的是时间。”Tony眯起眼睛，为某种新奇的猜测而肾上腺素飙升，“向我解释清楚，看在你带走了我战友的份上。”

“好吧，”Thanos不是真的想跟他争论，而且他说得没错，在这艘破船上时间过得太慢了。于是成年以来他首度向另一个生物敞开心扉。

“我出生在没有爱的家庭。”Thanos缓缓道，“我的母亲一生下我就想杀了我，最后我杀了他们。我的养女们厌恶我，想要杀害我，所以，我不知道正常的家庭应该是怎样的，不知道对于低等生物而言生命有什么意义。这些你说得一点也没错。”

Tony愣了愣，像是喃喃自语般说：“难怪……”

难怪Thanos会走到如今的地步，难怪他要去地球。他不过是想亲眼看看，正常的人类是如何生活的而已。

“我只想问，这一切有办法纠正吗？”Tony眼眶发红地凝视着他，“这些由你引出的祸端，宇宙间消失的数千亿生命，还有办法回来吗？”

Thanos就用他那双看透未来的眼，久久凝视着显露出痛苦神色的虚弱人类，良久，他微微颔首。

“Yes.”

Tony嘶吼一声扣动了扳机，五彩斑斓的气泡从枪孔溢出，缓缓升到舱顶。Tony伏在舱板上失声痛哭。

这一枪为了死去的战友。

事情朝着Tony不可预知的地方发展。他以为Thanos会是那种十恶不赦的大坏蛋，结果发现这个人对自己没有恶意，甚至毫无防备地在自己面前打盹。连续作战加上受伤的疲惫也让Tony很快陷入到睡梦中，他希望这一切都是噩梦，醒来世界又会恢复正常。

“如果你要去地球，就不能叫Thanos这个名字，”Tony终于还是确认这不是梦。“谁都知道这个名字代表了什么。”

“那我应该叫什么？”Thanos紫红的瞳孔从后视镜里望着他。Tony意识到对方又一次询问自己的意见，于是他想了想，说：“你是我在路上收留的变种人孤儿，发色瞳色变异……力大无穷，”看着对方的手臂他补充道。

“不错的身世，可以避免很多麻烦。”Thanos看起来对自己的新身份很满意，“所以我应该起个地球人名字吗？”

“是的，我想是的。”Tony抓抓头发，突然觉得这比给自己孩子起名还艰难。“Thanos……Thomas… Thomas怎么样？”

“就这样。”Thanos收回了视线，专心驾驶。

他们的飞船降落在复仇者基地前的停机坪，门板刚放下，一个娇小的生物一下子钻入船厢。

“Quill！Gamora！Douglas！Mantis？”

“我很抱歉，他们都不在了。”Tony疲惫地揉揉眉心。像浣熊一样的生物立即抄起机枪，对准这两个不速之客。

“这是Quill的飞船！你们把他们怎样了？”

“是Thanos。”Tony举起手，“Friday，为什么我一回家就有一只小熊冲上来要杀我？”

他耳机里终于传来久违的熟悉声音，“抱歉，Sir.我想他只是太难过了。”

于是Tony双手抱头，与身后装模作样的Thanos，哦不，Thomas一起，被一只小浣熊押下飞船。他看到不远处的熟悉身影，双腿禁不住颤抖。

“Tony！”

Pepper率先冲上来抱住他，Tony让自己陷于这个久别重逢的亲吻中，确认存在似的用力抱紧怀中的身躯。

“老天，你还活着。”Tony眼眶湿润了，然后他看向旁边，Rhodey，Steve，Bruce，Net……原来还有这么多伙伴还活着。

“你离开了太久，Tony，我们以为你早都已经……”众人一一上前给他一个拥抱。

“法师呢，还有那个孩子？”Bruce出声询问道。

Tony没有回答，只是摇摇头，于是大家都明白了。

“那孩子只有17岁……”

“还有很多17岁的孩子都消失了。”Steve的视线越过众人，看向身后发色怪异的青年。

“你是谁？”

Tony几乎忘了还有这么一个人存在，他强压下心中的痛楚，向众人介绍。“这是Thomas，我在去救法师的路上碰到他，他是变种人。”

Thomas点点头，什么也没说。沉湎于悲痛中的人没有心思猜测别人的身世，因此只是对他报以鼓励的微笑，在泪痕分布的脸上显得尤为坚强。Thomas觉得嗓子有些难受，像是有什么东西卡在那，咽了咽却什么都没有。

“别指望我会给你任意出入的权限，”在无人的时候Tony瞪着他，用尽全力才忍住揍他的冲动，“你就待在房间，我出门的时候你也得跟着。”

Thanos觉得对方耻高气昂的样子有些滑稽，想说是谁给你的勇气，最终还是忍住了，毕竟这趟忍辱负重的旅途是他自己选择的。

就当体验一下低等种族的生活。他告诉自己。思考的过程只占据了大脑短短的几秒钟，出乎Tony意料，眼前努力让自己变成地球人的泰坦点点头，“你大可放心，想杀你的话我不用等到现在。”

“谁知道你对地球是否还有所图谋。”Tony警惕地盯着他，吩咐自己的管家：“Friday，给我盯好他的一举一动，有任何异常立即通知我。”

“As you wish,Sir.”

“Tony。”

Pepper端着一个托盘推开虚掩的门。“你跟新朋友一定饿坏了吧。”

“噢，芝士汉堡，我现在最需要这个。”Tony吻了吻女友的脸，伸手从托盘里抓过一个汉堡，久违的香味让他胃口大开。在Pepper想要走近紫色头发的客人将食物交给他的时候，Tony伸手抓过托盘，冲她挤眉弄眼，“等我吃完这个就上去找你，好吗？”

“Sure.”Pepper于是站在门口冲客人微笑示意，“你们先聊。”

“吃吧。”Pepper一走，Tony将多出来的汉堡扔给Thanos，被对方稳稳抓住了。

“你态度变得真快。”他露出那种似笑非笑的表情，低头嗅了嗅这种没见过的食物。

“态度取决于跟谁说话。”Tony毫不掩饰自己的恨意，Thanos奇异地感到一种火烧胸膛的灼热感。

“你有配偶。”

“很奇怪吗。”Tony没好气地翻个白眼，决心不理会这家伙接下来的话专心享用汉堡。

“像你这样聪明的人不该把时间浪费在谈情说爱上。”Thanos看着他，就像看着不成器的孩子，Tony以一个中指回应。

“这是什么意思？”那张现实宝石仿造出的精致面孔露出困惑的神色，Tony没忍住嗤笑出声，他忘了，这个人完全不懂任何地球礼仪，不，应当任何礼仪应该都不懂。

“当你讨厌对方的话时，就这么做。”Tony最后还是解释了一句。

Thanos思考了一瞬，意识到对方讨厌自己刚刚那句话。这是一个任何人都会谈情说爱的世界，他确信地想。

第二天剩下的复仇者们乘上一辆昆式机，去瓦坎达参加国王的葬礼。一路上无论大家怎样努力提起话头，气氛都凝滞得可怕。

“也许我们应当给Wanda和Vision更多相处时间。”Net对Steve说。而后者的视线一直停留在对面那张空座椅上，默许了女特工的话。

穿越屏障的时候Thomas吓了一跳，他以为这群不要命的人打算机毁人亡，但很快他就佩服起这个国家的科技，看起来这里是整个星球科技最为发达的地方。Tony曾来过一次升级他的战甲，想不到这次再来，国王已逝，唯一的继承人苏睿公主还在昏迷，偌大的停机坪只有稀疏的几人来迎接他们。

“将军。”Steve与女将握了握手，后者还沉浸于痛苦之中，但坚强的性格令她保持着得体的礼仪。她与复仇者们一一握手，握到紫色头发的新面孔时，对方的手劲让她痛呼一声。

“抱歉，Thomas有时候不能控制好自己的力道。”Tony抱了抱女将军，转头瞪了一眼始作俑者。于是Thomas露出抱歉的神色。

“没关系，”将军看了眼众人，作出邀请的手势。“葬礼马上开始，请随我来。”

Steve在经过Thomas时看了眼他颈部的宝石。

“很漂亮的项链。”

“谢谢，是我自己做的。”Thanos还记得这个人类徒手接住了他一掌，下意识摩挲着宝石，以防他突然做出什么举动。

“真的？我以为是你女朋友送的。”Steve拍拍他的肩膀，“要知道这个款式对男士而言可不常见。”

“也许我们有近似的老古董审美。”Thomas让对方的手离开自己的身体。

“我明白，孩子。”Steve叹息道，“都怪Thanos，对吗？”

“……Fuck the galaxy.”

Steve觉得这个Thomas有些奇怪，但说不上是哪里奇怪，或许经过重大的创伤，正常才不可能。于是他便没有多想，主动站到队伍前列，准备送国王及自己的老友最后一程。

古老的歌谣在剩下的民众之间传颂，那些原始的音调似乎能激起人心底最原始的悲伤，所有人都哭着，包括Thomas。他不知道自己为何会哭，或许是这具人类的身体让他情绪变得脆弱，但不可否认，此刻他心底有了那么一点哀伤，那种仿佛与所有人共命运的感觉，在外形与他们相同时，似乎有了体会。Thomas知道这不过是自己的借口，他正受脆弱的感性支配，而他不愿重新用理性武装自己。

紧接着是华盛顿的万人葬礼。其实这场葬礼所埋葬的人远远少于这个城市实际消失的人们，万人不过是一个象征，以此祭奠一半人类的消失。他现在的身份升级为了Tony的保镖，因此在Tony一下车就被一个臭鸡蛋砸中时，他立即用健壮的身躯挡在前面护着对方。他看到那些情绪激动的民众冲着自己身后撕心裂肺地哭喊“胆小鬼”、“懦夫”，不由地让自己护住这个伤口还未痊愈的娇小男人更多一些。

“你本该保护我们的！”

“钢铁侠在哪里？！”

Thomas忍受不了地攥住前排一个人的衣领将他提起来。

“听好了，在你们一无是处的时候，钢铁侠冲在最前面，明白了吗？”

他感到与右手臂紧贴的身体不住颤抖着，于是他放下那个可怜虫，回头正对上一双努力想让眼泪重回眼眶的大眼。

“I’m sorry...”他听到小个子的男人低声说着，一种名为怜悯的情绪毫无防备地闯入心房。

“瞧瞧，这就是你拼尽全力想要拯救的人。”Thomas用只有彼此能察觉的声音说道：“我替你不值。”

“做一件事的价值不能只看回报。”Tony抬头，头一回他没有怨恨地与紫色眼睛的主人对视。

在地球第三晚的时候，Thanos已经厌倦了这个低等种族的生活方式。他们在白天用精致的装扮伪装情绪，夜晚充斥着毫无意义的性爱消遣。这个种族没有未来，他们每个人目标都不一样，都考虑着自己，连星球都四分五裂为几百个国家，这样的种族有什么拯救的必要呢？他躺在舒适的床垫上决心第二天一早就走，这时他听到那种令人牙酸的咯吱声。

又来了。Thomas烦躁地用枕头蒙住头。这个Stark看起来真的希望有一个孩子，每天晚上都让床晃得震天响。他忍无可忍地想要动用现实宝石直接将这个人剔除，一想到与时间宝石守护者的约定，又只得恼怒地捶捶床垫。他干脆从窗口翻进二楼，那些yin荡的呻吟更清晰了，Thomas让自己隐形，他发誓自己一开始的确不想这样做，但事实就是他在不远处看到了那个男人在床上的样子，明明是插入方，却哭得像个小姑娘。Thomas只看了一眼就看不下去，重新回到自己的卧室，只是半夜在突如其来的绮梦造访时，他一下子惊醒。他像个青春期的孩子一样无措，因为他意识到梦里身下婉转呻吟的人，有着与楼上主人一样的蜜糖色眼睛。

Thomas没想到最后他们还是离婚了。“严格来说这是分手，”Tony纠正道，“我只求了婚还没举行仪式。我想她不能忍受一次次失去我了。”

“为什么你们求偶和配对都要举行仪式？”

“自古如此。”Tony耸耸肩，“我想大概是为了纪念生命中珍视的人吧。”

Tony最后还是没有一个孩子。Thomas那时已经懂得了很多地球礼仪，于是他拍拍Tony的肩膀安慰道：“现在你像大多数聪明人一样了，比如我。”Tony没好气地指出，这并不能称作安慰，因为也有很多聪明人儿女双全，比如Bruce。那次对话中Thomas第一次失言。

“如果你想，我们可以领养一对。”

“我们？”Tony咀嚼着这个字眼，后退几步。

再次来到沃弥尔，这里的日光依然迷人。Tony寸步不离地紧跟着Thanos，以防他突然耍什么花招。时隔几年他几乎忘了Thanos有这么高。原来再深刻的痛苦，在时间面前也不过是石头上一个小裂缝，或许会风化地更加溃烂，却不会被任何人记住。

“您来了，Thanos，Tony.Stark。”红骷髅依然用波澜不惊的语气向来人示意。

“我来取回我的手套。”Thanos对原始守护者点头致意。

“当然，您可以取回，”红骷髅在虚空中抬起手，手套自天光缓缓降落。“但是灵魂宝石需要你的献祭。”

“你在开玩笑吗，我已经……献祭过一次了。”Thanos将娇小的人类护在自己身后。

“Well,这是原石自己决定的，我只是旨意的传达者，”红骷髅感兴趣地瞥了一眼他身后那个人类，“看起来你又有人可以献祭了，是吗？”

“献祭，什么意思？”Tony出声询问。Thanos蠕动着嘴唇，怎么也说不出来那句话。

“以挚爱之人的死，换取宝石，灵魂换取灵魂，很公平的交易不是吗。”红骷髅有些不正常地兴奋着，他就知道，没有人可以通过宝石的考验，没有人——

“不。”Thanos坚定地护住Tony，用安抚的口吻轻声道：“我们不拿性命做交换。”

“Thomas。”Tony这样叫着，Thanos身躯一震，低下头，与他对视。

“你曾经说，这一切有办法纠正是吗？”

“……是的。”

“纠正这一切，需要所有的宝石吗？”

“……是。”Thanos喉结上下滚动着，从对方的泪光里，他明白了答案。

“不，我不能……”

“清醒一点，”Tony大力掐着他的手臂，“只用我一个死就可以让千亿人生，你不是说自己痛改前非了吗？这是你必须作出的选择！”

“为什么，你一次又一次地为了所有人献祭自己。”Thanos擦拭着对方的泪水，却任由自己的泪颗颗滴落。

“换做是你也会那么做的。”Tony握住他的手，最后说，“这是你说的，记得吗？”

Thanos的视线在宝石与Tony之间来回逡巡，痛苦使他跪在地上大吼。这就是宇宙给他的惩罚吗？在明白一切爱与生活之后，却要带走他最爱的人。他从未像今天这样后悔。

Tony主动向悬崖边一步步挪动，在Thanos发现的时候，他离万丈深渊只有一步之遥。那一刻脑海中一切嘈杂的声音都消失了，灵魂似乎在远处旁观着自己的躯壳，看着他大步上前抱住对方摇摇欲坠的身体，努力向后拖动。

“放手！”

“不，我做不到——”

天际一阵耀眼的闪光，六颗宝石从各自的躯壳中挣脱而出，盘旋在巨人光秃的头顶。他们停止了挣扎。

红骷髅叹息一声，让自己渐行渐远，从此以后再也不需要他了，他的灵魂得以安然栖息。

“恭喜你，Thanos。你通过了原石最后的考验，从此你便是宇宙万物的主宰了。”

Thanos呆立着伸出手，那些宝石就靠近他，主动在他手腕上化成一串手链。

“你做到了。”Tony难以置信，他以为自己必死无疑。

Thanos抱紧挚爱，泪流满面。这一刻他终于理解了宇宙要教给他的一切。宇宙博爱而宽容，它不允许任何无辜的生命消逝，它允许爱在星际间恒久传承。他全都明白了。

六颗宝石散发出彩虹般温润的光芒，这道光照亮了所有星球的天际，宇宙的另一半生命在这时被唤醒，到处都充满了团聚的欢笑与泪水。

尾声

老星际护航员在这个空间站工作几十年了。他有比多数人强壮得多的肌肉，长得多的寿命。自空间宝石为各星系打通隧道，他就一直在这里工作，日复一日。他从不休息，也从不交朋友，因此孩子们都叫他怪老头。他所在的空间站负责维护通往宇宙中最大游乐场的空间隧道，时常有各色皮肤的父母带着他们活泼好动的孩子从这里进入。

“怪老头，你怎么还在这啊，我都八岁了。”一个蓝色皮肤的女孩用星际通用语问他，这引来了一船小孩的哄笑。

“你十八岁的时候我还会在这。”怪老头从来不生气，他露出一口洁白的牙齿，指指地图上的红色小点。

“看到那个点了吗？那是红色剧院，宇宙里最逼真的梦幻剧场，你在别处一定看不到。”

“我就是为了看红色剧场来的。”那个女孩开心地搂着母亲的腰，“真的像是身临其境一样。”

“在那里，现实可以被改变。”怪老头笑眯眯地冲他们挥挥手，“玩得开心点！”

空间隧道散发出蓝色的光芒，孩子们的欢声笑语在这一头消失。怪老头重新开始擦拭那些栏杆，以防上面有什么外星病菌让小游客们生病。他突然想起很久之前，在一个遥远的星球上，有个人向他抱怨自己没有孩子。

回忆像开了闸的水倾泻而下，他想到自己捐出空间宝石和现实宝石，将力量宝石重新还给山达尔军团，时间宝石还给至尊法师，心灵宝石依然好好地长在Vision身上。他只留了灵魂宝石，并且将它做成项链送给自己此生唯一的爱人。

他记得那个人笑起来眼睛像是最璀璨的宝石，比六颗宝石加起来还美，想起在泰坦的农舍他们共同度过的那些时光，想到时间最终带走他，最后，一丝微笑浮现在他脸上。

至少，这辈子不用重来。

生而无憾。

Fin.

＊注：阿拉尔斯：参考漫画里灭霸父亲的译名，这里不清楚英文姑且用译名代替

灭霸人形参考了眠狼太太一副条漫


End file.
